Splendidn't Do Well
'Splendidn't Do Well '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Splendid Featuring * Splendont * Lumpy * Stretchy Appearances * Trippy * Robo Star * Cursed Idol Plot Trippy and Robo Star play a board game in their treehouse, when the tree is struck by lightning and it begins to topple over. Splendid arrives to save the day and pushes the tree back up. However, Splendont decides he wants to save the day and tries pulling the tree away from his enemy. The shaking causes Trippy and Robo Star to fall out of the treehouse. Splendid is zapped by lightning, then electrocuted by a falling telephone wire. Then Lumpy comes out of an ambulance and zaps him with a pair of defibrillators. Splendid awakens in a hospital ward and decides to fly out the window, only to fall. He awakens in the ward a second time for doctor Lumpy to tell him that the multiple electric shocks have stripped him of all his superpowers. Refusing to believe it, Splendid attempts to fire laser beams from his eyes, but fails. Splendid screams upon realizing he is now a regular citizen. He screams again when Lumpy shows his hospital bill. As Splendid walks home, he sees a train coming up towards a puppy on the railroad. Splendid leaps into the scene and tries to stop the train with his hand, but ends up being ran over while the puppy hops out of harm's way. As Splendid crawls to safety, the tree from earlier falls on him. Splendid realizes that, without his powers, he is now vulnerable to danger, and runs home scared. Days go by as Splendid is cooped up at home, surrounded by barriers to prevent danger from getting in. He is too scared of even moving the antenna on his TV, for fear of electrocution. The news shows Stretchy's house being on fire, but Splendont is there to save the day. Splendid is angry about his foe taking his place in line, but is also too scared to venture into the world without powers. After moments of hesitation, Splendid rushes outside to save the day. Just as he reaches Stretchy's house, a fire engine hits him and he crashes through the walls of the house. Trapped inside, Stretchy demands Splendid to save her collection of priceless artifacts. Splendid bravely runs out carrying one of Stretchy's objects, a kryptonut, which causes Splendont to nearly puke. Splendid decides to use the kryptonut to scare Splendont off. He throws it at the red flying squirrel and unknowingly drains Splendont of his powers. He falls into the burning house and it collapses. Splendid searches through the debris and pulls out Stretchy, who is now pierced with pieces of kryptonut. The object begins to affect Splendid, returning his powers to him. Splendid flies up and releases freeze breath all over the remains of Stretchy's home. Splendont, who is now on fire, runs around in pain until being ran over by an ambulance. The driver, Lumpy, begins swerving out of control due to ice on the road, left by Splendid's breath. Splendid discovers that the kryptonut gave Stretchy superpowers as well. The two of them fly off to rescue Lumpy from crashing. Deaths # Robo Star and Trippy fall to their deaths. # Splendont is ran over by Lumpy. Trivia * This marks yet another appearance of kryptonut, a reference to Kryptonite. * The cursed idol is seen inside Stretchy's house. * Stretchy, ironically, gets the power to stretch her body (ala Elastigirl from ''The Incredibles). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 56 Episodes